Remember Me (video game)
}} |image= |developer= Dontnod Entertainment |publisher= Capcom |platform= PlayStation 3 PC Xbox 360 |releasedate= NAJune 3, 2013 (PC) NA June 4, 2013 (Consoles) AU June 6, 2013 EU June 7, 2013 |genre= Action-Adventure Third Person Brawler Stealth |modes= Single-Player |rating=ESRB: M PEGI: 18 }} Remember Me is third person action adventure game developed by French studio Dontnod Entertainment and published by Capcom. Remember Me It was released on the PlayStation 3, Xbox-360 and PC June 4, 2013 in North America. The player takes control of Nilin, a Memory hunter on the run from a watch-dog society that controls the very memories of its citizens. Story Official Description Characters *'Nilin' - The main character and protagonist. Nilin is captured by Memoryeyes and her memories forcibly removed. She was once regarded as legend among Memory hunters for her ability to enter the minds of a person and remix their memories to her design. However, without memories of her former self, Nilin struggles to decipher her place within the conflict between the Errorists and Memoryeyes. *'Edge' - Nilin's friend the leader of the Errorist movement. Edge guides Nilin through the cities and slums of Neo-Paris in the hopes that being the thick of the conflict will help his friend remember who she truly is. *'Dr. Quaid' - The nefarious doctor of La Bastille, Dr. Quaid is a man of questionable moral and high authority within the fortress-like prison. He delights in torturing his subjects during the memory removal. *'Tommy Headache' - Nilin and Edge's ally in the war against Memoreyes, Tommy is a veteran and one of the few Memory Hunter's to ever escape the Bastille. *'Olga Sedova' - Wife and bounty hunter, Olga is looking to avenge her husband David Sedova with the capture of Nilin. *'Bad Request' A rank armature Memory hunter, Bad Request is resourceful young man who idolizes Nilin's abilities and reputation among Errorist movement. *'Kid Xmas'/'Ulf Hansen ' - A former Memory hunter that specialized in dueling his fellow hunters, Kid XMas abandoned the Memory hunting for the "winning side" and the glamour of television fame. *'Madame'/'Astrid Voorhees' - A self-obsessed woman who toys with the memories of the prisoners within the Bastille; she is an expert in the field of memory manipulation and torture. *'Scylla Cartier-Wells' - the President of Memoryeyes, Scylla is driven by the need to remember every detail of her waking life so as to never make a mistake like the one that disfigured her twenty years ago. *'Charles Cartier-Wells' - the creator of Sensen technology behind Memoryeyes. Charles is elusive and shown only to the public in bombastic posters advertising the good of his creation. Summary The story begins The game is set in Paris in the year 2084. You control a heroine (Nilin) whose memory has been erased, and is being hunted down - without knowing why. In Remember Me's future society, everyone has brain implants that make it possible to delete, trade or exchange their own memories, controlled by a corporation called Memorize. A group of underground activists, The Errorists, is fighting against this control. Personal memories can now be digitized, bought, sold and traded. The last remnants of privacy and intimacy have been swept away in what appears to be a logical progression of the explosive growth of social networks at the beginning of the 21st century. Christianity is still followed by some and most Churches are now Museums. The citizens themselves have accepted this surveillance society in exchange for the comfort only smart technology can provide. This memory economy gives immense power over society to just a handful of people. Enemies Over the course of Remember Me, Nilin encounters a variety of enemies. *'Leaper' : The "mutant outcast of Neo-Paris socitey", Leapers, Stranglers and Prowlers are among the most common enemies faced. **'Prowler' **'Strangler' - Leapers vulnerable to light. They hide in the darkness and have developed a secondary mutation that hides them from sight. **'Skinner' - large and muscular Leapers that feed off the memories of surrounding Prowlers and Strangers to increase its strength. **'Mourner' - Leapers "domesticated" by Memoryeyes and can teleport at any given moment during battle. *'S.A.B.R.E. Force' - the Private police of Memoryeyes, they enforce the laws of Neo-Paris and uphold the rules of society. **'Enforcer' - street-level policemen saddled with the safeguard and aid of the general populace within the Saint-Michel district. They are the weakest of the S.A.B.R.E. Force types. **'Heavy Enforcer' - heavily armored policemen armed with 3C Shields that block all of Nilin's melee attacks. **'Elite Enforcer' - these policemen are tasked specifically for the control and suppression of Leapers. Their armor is electrified, making them extremely difficult enemies to defeat. *'AV-48N'/'Nephilim' - security A.I. that protect areas restricted from public access and or individuals without proper authority. They use shields that stagger any of Nilin's melee attacks. **'AV-48S'/'Seraphim' - security A.I. charged with "crowd control". Arial enemies, they keep their distance from the likes of Nilin and attack from above. *'AV-78'/'Zorn' - large sentry A.I. that are used to protect private property and secure areas. Episodes *Episode 0 - Rebirth/Reboot *Episode 1 - Low Life/Low Tech *Episode 2 - Macrowave *Episode 3 - High Tension/Deep Exit *Episode 4 - Panoptic Icon *Episode 5 - Headshot *Episode 6 - Rotten Core *Episode 7 - Paradise Lost *Episode 8 - Sins of Our Fathers Gameplay Remember Me utilizes a customizable combo system through the Combo Lab which utilizes four families of fighting moves called Pressens. Pressens can be organized to form chains, and players can build their own combos to suit their needs. There are a total of 24 Pressens in all. Players unlock new Pressens by gaining Procedural Mastering Power (PMP), which is collected by executing combos and dispatching enemies. Focus is gained when players preform enough successful combos. When enough Focus is gained, player can preform special moves, also known as S-Pressens. S-Pressens are unlocked at key points in the story and there are five overall. The official site describes the Memory Remix gameplay as following: This innovative new gameplay mechanic allows players to use Nilin's powers and alter parts of people's memories in real-time gameplay. This will change characters' complete perspective on their self-image and the people around them, which can have grave consequences for the world in 2084. Players fight by using several hand-to-hand combos. Nilin also has access to specific fighting moves called. By combining a mixture of Pressens and combos, players have access to a plethora of combat options. See Also *Combo List *Pressens Achievements and Trophies There are 50 Achievements worth a total of 1000 points and an additional Platinum Trophy on the PlayStation 3 version when all others are awardedRemember Me Achievements revealed. With the exception of the Platinum Trophy, the method for obtaining each achievement is the same in both versions of the game. Development Nilin as a Protagonist When asked in an interview with Penny Arcade Report why he made Nilin, Remember Me’s protagonist, a woman, Moris said that part of his reason was that it "felt right from the beginning". He also stated that he wanted a game in the cyberpunk genre that was more about "emotion, intimacy, identity, and the way technology would intersect those", so it made more sense for the player character to be a woman. However, the fact that Nilin was a woman meant that when the game was shown to potential publishers, many were discouraged from backing the project, saying that a male character would sell better.How Facebook inspired Remember Me to drop global warming, and why its protagonist had to be a woman Also against the game were its protagonist's race and the general structure of the game, in that the majority of human enemies were taken down non-fatally.Interview: Can Remember Me prove everyone wrong? Moris has stated in a different interview that one of the challenges with designing Nilin was creating a protagonist that was not over-sexualised or ineffective, saying: "You have to avoid the pitfalls of making her just a damsel in distress or a sex bomb, because this is what you think would appeal most to the hordes of men that constitute your fan base".Remember Me dev wanted to "respect" gamers with a strong female protagonist ''Adrift'' The original concept of Remember Me was announced in 2011 as Adrift. Development of Adrift began in 2008 during the studio's formation. The setting was still the year 2084, however, the major gameplay mechanic would have been focused on traversing a flooded Neo-Paris and coastal environments on jetskis. The story would still be largely focused on the concept of selling and trading memories.Jean-Max Moris: "In Remember Me we invite the player to join Nilin on her voyage of self-discovery"Capcom and Dontnod team up for new game, 'Remember Me' Later, the Dontnod team thought up the concept of memory as a central theme and redesigned the game accordingly, although the game's director Jean-Max Moris was reluctant to set the game in Paris since the studio was based there.Remember Me was originally called Adrift, had jetskis The game was originally being co-developed by Dontnod and Sony exclusively for the PlayStation 3 under the Adrift title, beginning full development in February 2010.Remember Me Was Originally a PlayStation Exclusive Following creative disagreements between Dontnod and Sony, and the subsequent cancellation of the project in February 2011 for unrelated reasons,Remember Me's unforgotten past with Sony is just water under the bridge Capcom purchased the IP and provided funding for the project as a multi-platform title.Capcom grabs IP rights to new title Remember Me The game was officially revealed at the 2012 Gamescom event with an official trailer and gameplay demonstration Marketing Promotions and Release Remember Me (Original Soundtrack) The Art of Remember Me Remember Me Official Strategy Guide Critical Reception Remember Me has received mostly positive reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the PlayStation 3 version 74.81% and 74/100 the PC version 69.60% and 70/100 and the Xbox 360 version 68.63% and 69/100. General praise was given for the world design, the ambition of the story and the Memory Remix segments, with the main criticisms being laid against other aspects of the story, weak platforming, poor design choices and formulaic combat . Daniel Krupa of IGN enjoyed the premise of the game, the general setting, the ambitious story and Memory Remix segments, but found the combat unappealing, the platforming weak, and the gameplay simplistic and repetitive. He finished: "Remember Me is a likeable, even admirable game that tells a deeply personal story in a thoughtfully-fashioned world populated by richly detailed character models. But ultimately, it failed to challenge or excite me as a game, as all of its best ideas are confined to its overarching fiction rather than its gameplay" . Eurogamer's Tom Bramwell liked the Remix segments, the general design, but said the later segments flagged, the combat was repetitive and the writing weak. He finished by saying: "The result is a game that a small number of people will rightly love and cherish, but overall it's an uneven experience - one that feels like it knows what it wants to be, but has resigned itself to existing in a world where it can't quite get away with it". GameSpot's Kevin VanOrd found Nilin a good protagonist, while enjoying the Remix segments, world design, and combat. The pieces he found lacking were the story, which didn't really live up to its premise, a restrictive world design and troublesome camera . Videos File:Remember Me - Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer File:Remember Me Memory Trailer|Memory Trailer File:Remember Me - Enemies Trailer|Enemies Trailer File:Remember Me Trailer|Official Trailer File:Remember Me Exploration and Combat Commentary|Exploration and Combat Commentary File:Remember Me Memory Remix Commentary|Memory Remix Commentary File:Remember Me Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer File:Remember Me Memory Remix Gameplay|Remix Gameplay File:Inside Remember Me|Inside Remember Me File:Remember Me - Combo Lab Walkthrough|Combo Lab Walkthrough File:Remember Me Rooftops Gameplay|Rooftops Gameplay Screenshots RM TGS screenshot11.png RM TGS screenshot10.png RM TGS screenshot09.png RM TGS screenshot08.png RM TGS screenshot07.png RM TGS screenshot06.png RM TGS screenshot05.png RM TGS screenshot04.png RM TGS screenshot03.png RM TGS screenshot02.png RM TGS screenshot01.png Remember Me SS 1.jpg Remember Me SS 2.png Remember Me SS 3.png Remember Me SS 4.png Remember Me SS 5.png Remember Me SS 6.png Remember Me SS 7.png Remember Me SS 8.png Remember Me SS 9.png Remember Me SS 10.png Remember Me SS 11.png RM 25.png RM 24.png RM 22.png RM 21.png RM 20.png RM 19.png RM 18.png RM 16.png RM 15.png RM 14.png RM 12.png RM 11.png RM 10.png RM 08.png RM 07.png RM PressTour nologo sacrecoeur.png RM PressTour nologo notredame.png RM PressTour nologo eiffeil01.png RM PressTour nologo effeil02.png RM PressTour nologo bastille.png RM PressTour nologo 21.png RM PressTour nologo 20.png RM PressTour nologo 19.png RM PressTour nologo 18.png RM PressTour nologo 17.png RM PressTour nologo 16.png RM PressTour nologo 15.png RM PressTour nologo 14.png RM PressTour nologo 13.png RM PressTour nologo 12.png RM PressTour nologo 11.png RM PressTour nologo 10.png RM PressTour nologo 09.png RM PressTour nologo 08.png RM PressTour nologo 07.png RM PressTour nologo 06.png RM PressTour nologo 05.png RM PressTour nologo 04.png RM PressTour nologo 03.png RM PressTour nologo 02.png RM PressTour nologo 01.png Trivia References Category:Games